Stygian
Stygian (ang. stygian – posępny, mroczny, egipsko ciemny) — jednorożec, ogier, główny strateg oraz formator Filarów Equestrii, do niedawna Kucyk Ciemności. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Kucyk Ciemności. Wygląd Stygian to dosyć niski wątły jednorożec o szarej sierści, niebieskich oczach i zielononiebieskiej grzywie. Róg ma dosyć krótki, spiczasty, pysk wydłużony, a grzywę i ogon proste. Nosi na sobie prosty brązowy płaszcz. Żaden kucyk nie dzieli jego designu. Jako Kucyk Ciemności jest znacznie bardziej przerażający. Zdecydowanie góruje nad zwykłymi kucykami. Jest cały monochromatyczny, posiada dodatkowe skrzydła, większy, zakrzywiony róg, a jego oczy świecą na biało. Grzywa, ogon oraz coś przypominającego pancerz falują. Charakter W głębi duszy zawsze był dobrym kucykiem. Chociaż bez pytania zabrał Filarom ich artefakty, żeby posiąść większą moc, to miał zamiar je zwrócić. Nie chciały słuchać jego wyjaśnień, więc pod wpływem zazdrości dał się opętać Ciemności, przyjmując nową postać. Jedynym marzeniem Kucyka Ciemności było pochłonięcie Equestrii w wiecznym mroku. Prawdziwy Stygian nadal był w jego wnętrzu. Dostając nową wiarę w przyjaźń, ostatecznie zrzucił jarzmo Ciemności. Przedstawienie w serii Legenda o Kucyku Ciemności po raz pierwszy zostaje wspomniana w odcinku Zamkomania. Według Applejack, część esencji Nightmare Moon po jej pierwszej porażce nadal pozostała w Zamku Dwóch Sióstr. Nocą ta magia przybierała postać właśnie Kucyka Ciemności. Nie pasuje to dokładnie do opisu bestii, którą stał się Stygian. Być może tamta opowieść została zmyślona, zniekształcona z biegiem czasu lub istnieje jeszcze jakiś inny Kucyk Ciemności. Po powrocie Stygiana-Kucyka Ciemności nawet Applejack jest zdziwiona, że taki potwór naprawdę istnieje. O tym, co się stało naprawdę, dowiadujemy się w dwuodcinkowcu Kucyk Ciemności. Stygian był kucykiem, który wieki temu zebrał razem Filary Equestrii. Razem udało im się wygnać trzy syreny do świata ludzi. Wykorzystując moc Ponhenge oraz sześciu artefaktów chciał zdobyć większą moc, aby pomagać reszcie. Jego intencje zostały źle zrozumiane, a on sam wygnany. Pałając zazdrością, poddał się Ciemności i zamienił w Kucyka Ciemności. Filary Equestrii powstrzymały jego plan pochłonięcia całego świata w mroku, więżąc i jego i siebie same na ponad tysiąc lat w Otchłani – świecie, gdzie nawet czas nie płynie. W czasach współczesnych niesamowitym zbiegiem okoliczności Sunburst odnajduje dziennik Star Swirla, jednego z Filarów Equestrii. Twilight Sparkle obmyśla sposób, w jaki można uwolnić Filary, by mogli żyć dalej wśród nich. Udaje się sprowadzić Filary z powrotem, a wraz z nimi także potwora, którego przez cały czas trzymali w ryzach. Zaraz po uwolnieniu jest mocno osłabiony i nie jest w stanie przeciwstawić się jednocześnie Twilight Sparkle i Starlight Glimmer, więc ucieka, żeby dać sobie więcej czasu na zebranie sił. Większość kucyków skupia się na obmyśleniu sposobu, w jaki można by było wygnać go z powrotem (najlepiej tak, żeby nie skazywać Filarów na podobny los); jednak Starlight sugeruje, że być może bardziej dyplomatyczne sposoby będą bardziej odpowiednie. Star Swirl uważa to za niedorzeczny pomysł, a reszta zdaje się bardziej wierzyć jemu niż Starlight. Podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem zebranych kucyków. Twilight zaczyna się zastawiać, czy aby jej uczennica nie ma naprawdę racji. Nagle spostrzega Stygiana, który próbuje wydostać się z ciała potwora. Twilight i Starlight podejmują z nim rozmowę, która jest dobrze słyszana przez wszystkich zgromadzonych. Wspólnymi siłami wyciągają Stygiana, a do Otchłani zostaje wygnana już tylko sama Ciemność. Po wszystkim Star Swirl przeprasza Stygiana za niesprawiedliwe potraktowanie. Razem z pozostałymi Filarami postanawiają zwiedzić Equestrię i zobaczyć, co się w niej zmieniło po tylu latach. Przedstawienie w komiksach Stygian jest bohaterem drugiego tomu komiksu Legends of Magic (zeszyty 7-12). Opowiada on w dużo większych szczegółach, w jaki sposób doszło do ataku syren na rodzinną wioskę Stygiana oraz jak zebrał on Filary Equestrii do walki z nimi. en:Stygian ru:Стикс Kategoria:Postaci historyczne i legendarne Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Zreformowani antagoniści